Change
by AstonSilver
Summary: Through the eyes of everyone else, they shouldn't work. But they do. And they honestly wouldn't change that for the world.
1. Chapter 1

_"How the hell do you two even work? You're always arguing, you're complete opposites."_

" _I don't know. It's just...I don't think we'd be able to function without each other, really."_

But it wasn't a lie. They were total opposites. Anyone could see it. Anyone, that is, except for the two YouTubers in question.

While Dan had a quicker temper, cared less about keeping himself filtered and was generally like a firestorm - destructive yet oddly hypnotizing, Phil was calm. He hid a lot of his feelings until he was alone and dealt with them in such a fashion that no one really knew he had any problems going on unless he actually said something.

Though it was sort of obvious that they balanced each other out in that way, people didn't understand how their relationship worked when they were such total opposites in that aspect.

" _No offense, mate, but...you guys just don't seem like you'd fit. You switch off so much between how you like to keep things in order...doesn't it drive you mental?"_

 _"Well...yes, but..."_

 _"But nothing. How can you stand it?"_

 _"I guess I can stand it because I know it keeps us working together to fix what we find wrong with how we live."_

"There is enough to edit out already, can we please not add more?" Dan asked, giving Phil a look before he shook his head. "Fun as this all is, we do have to edit more because you like your channel to be kept rather clean."

Phil gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry." he said easily.

Still, they had a good hour of back and forth and a lot of editing - making the video be posted a day or two late with an apology in the description.

 _"You have really got to stop showing up here after a fight. You know you'll just go back in an hour when you're calm. You're wasting your time coming all the way here."_

 _"It's better than staying there and just continuing to be mad at him."_

 _"You're kidding. You stay mad at him? The world would end."_

 _"..yeah, I guess you're right about that."_

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Dan yelled, glaring at Phil.

Phil held his hands up. "Sorry!"

Dan shook his head. "Phil, we can get kicked out for this! Out of everything we've both done to cause some sort of breakage in this flat, this takes the cake."

Phil looked around at the area of destruction. While normally they had a few issues decorating the tree, it had never been this bad.

"We have," Dan paused, glancing at his watch before looking back up. "Exactly ten hours to fix this."

Phil sighed. "Yeah..I'll get it. You just go calm down." he mumbled, disappearing to get the broom and anything else he could find to use to fix his mess.  
When he got back, Dan had left, a note laying on the table saying that he'd gone to PJ's place, that he'd be back.

The work kept Phil busy from thinking on their argument, and Dan came in just as he'd finished cleaning his mess up and gave him a hug. "Sorry for getting angry."

Phil shrugged. "It's okay." he said honestly. "Now help me finish cleaning, okay?"

 _"It's so weird, Chris..they act like they're worlds apart half the time! But at the same time, they're so...it's like if they weren't together in some fashion that they wouldn't be...them. Like their entire lives would implode if they seperated for more than a couple weeks."_

 _"Sort of like us. They sort of complete each other in a way, like they're only half of themselves without the other. Besides, they're happy as they are."_

Phil ran in, tripping over one of the pillows that had ended up on the lounge floor, in the middle of one of Dan's live streams. "Dan! Guess what I just found!"

Dan just stared at him, then smiled and decided to amuse him. "I don't know. What did you just find, Phil?"

Phil held out the plush he'd won out of a claw machine back closer to when he'd first met Dan.  
"Where'd you find that?"

Phil shrugged. "I was just finishing editing a video and looked over and found it under my bed."

Dan stared at him with a shocked smile before shaking his head. "Lovely. Can I go back to my live stream now?"

Silence met this and Dan looked back up to see Phil looking sheepish.

"Sorry?" he asked, plopping down with Dan and waving when he was in shot. "Hi!"

Dan rolled his eyes, but the smile never left his face as he finished up his live stream.

 _"Honestly, overall, we're just completely impractical and imperfect in the aspect of being flatmates, and best friends."_ Dan admitted to the camera in the latest video he was doing with Phil. " _It's pretty shit sometimes, because we just never seem to be on the same wave length. Especially recently, like the past year. God, I feel for PJ and Chris. They've put up with a load of shit from us this year."_ Dan laughed, shaking his head and looking at Phil, who met his eyes and gave a full out, genuine smile. " _But...I wouldn't change anything about it. Because then..well, I definitely wouldn't be here talking to all of you, sitting with my absolute best friend. Sure, we have our issues but..I think everyone does and it's what makes us human."_

Phil laughed softly. " _And honestly, at least this way, we never get bored."_

Dan nodded in agreement, making both of them dissolve into laughter and say goodbye to the camera.

 **So, I saw a post on Tumblr - which is slowly ruining my life. And so I decided to write this, because it was too good to pass up the chance for.**

 **Bye, guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! No, this isn't an update to anything. I'm just here to inform you that due to personal reasons, I am moving the stories I plan on continuing, or that I really like to a new account here - AllthePheelsLove. I just think it's time to start fresh.**

 **Thanks for your support! Love you guys! If you have a certain story of mine you'd like for me to save and transfer, please let me know!**


End file.
